Heaven's Land
by Hikari Takaishi
Summary: A youthful boy escapes from his town to see what he calls "Heaven's Land." On his way, he meets a girl he never expected to meet. But her friendship led him to become a warrior, and worse, it brough him into a duel to the death. Suddenly, Heaven's Land is
1. Heaven's Land

****

Heaven's Land

__

When hope becomes an angel,

It'll sprout wings and fly away.

It'll leave this wretched town,

And find the light of day.

-Part of Takeru's poem that'll be full when this series ends. If I finish it that is.

~ Present Day in Cherbourg, France. (Present day being sometime before uh, the light bulb was invented? O.o)

"You thief! Thief! Guards!!!" 

A young blond-haired boy dashed through the narrow and stone streets. He was running away from several larger men with angry looks on their faces. The boy's face was smudged with dirt, but his bright blue eyes shone out like the sky in mid-July. In his hand were slices of bread and a small canteen full of water. It was obvious that the innocent looking youth stole it. 

As he ran down the streets on his bare feet, the men yelled after him, swearing in French and waving their fists in the air. The brigand didn't even care; he was out running them by far. Turning the corner, he finally called out his own comeback in French with his kid-like voice, "_Damner le français sauvegarder. Adieu, vous idiots._" He spoke too soon, it was an alley that he turned into and a wall was seen far back. His mind raced quickly as he kept running. Soon he would be at the wall, he thought he could jump it. When he got there, the thief underestimated the size of the wall and found himself hanging off the edge of it with one hand. 

"Stop!" one French guard hollered. 

The boy dangled helplessly and remarked, "It doesn't look like I'm going anywhere." 

A different defender stepped towards him, the young man in return just hung there, his grip beginning to slip. "Non tricks, you boy?" he asked.

"Nope. No tricks, sir." He answered, his bright blue eyes assuring the truth.

"Hand de it'ms over, boy."

"But sir!" he exclaimed, "I stole this with my own money!"

The guards exchanged a confused glance. Without hesitation, the youth jumped onto a barrel nearby and then launched himself over the wall, taking the guards' confusion for advantage. Shouts came from the other side of the wall as the boy landed on his feet. He dusted himself off and adjusted his food and water.

"Sorry," he shrugged faultlessly, "I was raised with constant liars." Then he took off in a sprint down the rest of the alley.

~ Paris, London, the same day.

"But, Mama," a young girl dressed in formal attire swirled around. Her dress followed her spin and wrapped around her legs, then let its hold go to return to its normal look. "Must I go to this occasion? I am of no need… And I-"

"Your brother has done a good deed, he is to be rewarded. Do you not want to see him in his glory?" a woman tied a bow tightly to the girl's waist.

"He is proud and smiling. I see his joy when he accomplishes such deeds, Mother." The girl winced when her mother tightened the bow around her waist again. "Why so many bows?"

"Bows stand for beauty of which you have plenty of." 

"But, Mama…"

"Do not say you are not beautiful. You are, dear. You are very beautiful. Someday you will meet a precious prince whom will take your hand and fall in love." Her mother said as she again tightened the bow around her daughter's waist. Each bow was pink with red trimmings at the very ends. It matched well with the girl's flowing light pink dress. There was an overlap of white over her skirt part and her shoulders puffed out with white evening gloves covering her thin arms. 

"Then you will…"

"Start a family of my own and raise my own daughter and son. I know, Mama, I know."

"Luncheon will take place in the dining hall in approximately ten minutes." The mother said and walked away from her offspring.

When she heard the door shut, the girl loosened the bow around her waist. "I can breathe again…" she sighed and looked at herself in a mirror. "Beautiful? How can I be beautiful? And a prince? Ha… I shall never marry because of my looks…"

Despite what the girl said about herself, she was indeed very beautiful. Her deep brown eyes complimented her hair. Fragile and fair was her skin, it was soft to touch and pretty to decorate. The way her hair fell over her shoulders was a bit rough, but it blended with her pale skin on her chest. Her dresses never seemed to fit right for her; of course she rarely ate a large meal. The shoulders always slipped onto her arms, leaving her clavicles easily seen. It was embarrassing when she was meeting new princes; they would stare at her and her dress. Of course _they_ didn't mind it, but _she_ did. Her mother kept telling her it was a good thing to attract men by looks. For it was then that they would try to get to know the girl inside.

"Beautiful," she sighed, "Hikari, you will never be beautiful…" The girl lifted her brush into her hand and started to brush her hair gently. In the next action, she threw it against the mirror and it made only a small crack. Her face started to display pain and hatred for herself. She then turned away and exited the large and luxurious room.

~ Back in Cherbourg…

The young thief from earlier walked into a small house with many other kids in it. It was the self-made orphanage for the youngsters of Cherbourg. While the house was not perfect and tidy, the children were greatly proud of it. Their faces lit up when the older lad walked in with his arms holding some bread.

"Takeru!" they cried out, almost together.

"Hey, Kiddos." He said with a nod. "I only got eight slices. So that means one of you has to split it with two others."

An older girl walked out from behind a door. "I won't eat mine. I'm not hungry."

"Sora, Sora, Sora…" Takeru tried to convince her with his pleading tone.

"No, no, and no, Takeru. They need it."

"You need it, too." Takeru tossed her a slice and she caught it. "You can have mine. 'Cause I don't need it. I get my fill with the adrenaline rushes I get every day."

"Funny." She replied coldly.

"Aw, come on. I really don't need it--"

"Thieves!" a French accent drew into their conversation and stole it away, leaving them startled.

Takeru's eyes widened. As the door swung open, all the kids jumped and stared up at the tall men.

"Eh… Hey! Get outta my house!" Takeru growled warningly. The guards weren't entertained. 

"Get," one ward raised his arm, "him."

Takeru smirked and turned to Sora. He nodded his head and bowed lowly. His hand gripped hers and he kissed it lightly, "Adieu, Sweet Sora." Then he slid away from the guards almost professionally. The guard-flunkies dashed after the youth.

The main guard blinked in confusion and asked, "Mademoiselle, are dese all your children?"

Sora blushed deeply. She and Takeru only took care of them. Then she thought she should amuse the man and stood proudly. "Yes, sir." Said she, "These are my children, all sixteen of 'em." 

The man quirked a brow. "I never knew ze boy had it in him." He gaped at the concept and left in a hurry. Sora burst into an uncontrollable laugh as did the older three of the children.

The so-called swindler dashed through the streets just as he did before. In his mind he knew were he wanted to go. He wanted to go to Paris to see the stars. Sora once told him of it. While he ran, he thought of the friendship of his. Sora was a great girl, and he looked up to her in many ways. The thought of love never occurred, however. Takeru only thought of her as a near friend, like family. His mind switched when he saw a traveling wagon. There was no one in it so he automatically jumped into the chair and grabbed the reigns. 

"He-ya!" yelled he and the two horses started to gallop. The yells started to get fainter and fainter until he finally heard only the hooves hitting the ground. For years these guards have chased him for thievery and other minor things. And for years Takeru outran them all. But this day was different; he told Sora he was going to explore. She asked where he was going. And he answered, "To Heaven's Land." They both knew that meant to Paris. Sora understood why he wanted to go and she didn't stop him. After all, she knew he would return. 

Takeru leaned out on the side and saw the town he lived in begin to end. His journey was now beginning. A smile appeared on his face and he leaned back to check what was in the back. 

"_Damner! _This is a load of good stuff…" he reached his hand and opened a basket. There were many different types of goods he could sell. "If Sora were here, she'd be jumping with joy…"

~ Paris, France-

"Yagami Taichi."

Hikari's older brother stepped towards an armored guard. He knelt down in respect and they began the usual ritual. 

"Mother, may I be pardoned?" the girl asked quietly.

"No you may not."

" 'Tis an emergency." She lied.

"I expect to see you in a matter of minutes."

Hikari stood up from her seat and walked away without a 'Yes, Mother.' As soon as she left the large room, she looked both ways to check for any guards or any wanderer. It was empty. She then turned to take the left wing of the hallway. In fast, short steps, the girl roamed the wide hallways, lit by candles and decorated with various things. While shining from her mischievous move, her eyes searched every available exit. One door was guarded while another was locked. The only way she could think of getting out was to climb out the windows of her chamber. Those were large enough to let her slip through with ease. If only she could get there without sounding anxious or strange. Small clicks of her heels echoed off the walls and then died off with silence. 

"Halt!"

The girl jumped and turned around. "Pardon moi?"

"Oh! Madam, forgive me. I didn't notice you with the dress-"

Hikari smiled, "_Amusant_ guard. Silly… I just needed to retrieve a mere trinket from my bedroom."

The young man blushed at her words. Secretly, he adored her. "I-I'm sorry, Madam."

Hikari, who knew of his crush, curtsied and turned to leave. "A pleasure speaking with you, Sir Daisuke."

Before he could say anything more, she turned the corner and made her way back to her room. Once inside, she untied the bow around her waist and her dress released the pressure on her stomach. Using the bow as a hair tie, Hikari then slipped off her shoes and walked to a wooden dresser. She opened it and pulled out a small purse. Digging through for only a second, she came up with a pen and ink. It was only a matter of minutes before her items were gathered inside a bag and a note was hanging over the cracked mirror. The note read:

Mama, Papa, and dear brother,

Despite what you may think of me, a beautiful, intelligent, obedient young girl; I am the opposite, I despise my looks, my thoughts, and I'd like to escape from the world. Do not fret about me. Strange how I can say such things, yet you do not obey my wishes. Live a life of wonders, dear brother. I'm proud to say I'm your sister. I just wish you were proud of me. ~ Your daughter, Hikari. Oh, yes, Mama. I am running away.

Changing into a more laid-back and simple dress, she slipped the bag over her shoulders and climbed up to the window. Footsteps were heard outside her chamber door and her eyes widened. The door opened just as she leapt carelessly onto the thin ledge beside the window. It shut and she heard two voices.

"But sir! She said she was in here." 

"Daisuke! How could you let a mischief-maker like her come in here alone?"

Hikari heard stutters and a loud smack. She jumped only a little.

"You are to send the guards out to find her immediately. She's most likely wandering the outside garden right now! Go!"

"Yes sir."

It was obvious that they didn't realize her note on the mirror. When the door shut, she took one last peak inside. She noticed that the note had fallen from its position and was nowhere to be seen. The bathroom door opened and a round man stepped out, mumbling things about what happened. In his hand was the note. Hikari gasped and slid around the window again. Inching her way on the narrow ledge, she neared a tree that she could easily jump onto.

Daisuke's voice was heard faintly. "Come on! She should be somewhere around here!"

"Ugh, great." Hikari leaned against the cold stone. " 'Suke and his goons. I swear, he should get an actual day job." She could tell that getting away wasn't going to be easy.

~ On the road-

Takeru yawned loudly and propped his feet up on the wood in front of him. Night fell upon his pale face and his eyes were shut. Still held tightly in his hands, the reigns danced to the beat of the horses. It had been a full day of traveling and Paris was arriving. With another yawn, he finally started to lean to the side. He didn't realize that the horses were slowing down. Somehow, he fell off the simple bench and landed on the green grass beneath him.

"Ouch! What the hell!" Takeru jumped up and looked at the horses. Two larger men were now mounted on the horses and reaching for the reigns. Their faces were dirty, dark, and disgusting. They smiled a toothless grin and waved as one yelled, "Hya!"

Takeru chased after the wagon and grabbed a hold of it. "Come on, guys! Let's talk it out!" He hurled himself into the back. Surprisingly, a third man was in the back with his hands in some of the baskets.

"Hey!" Takeru growled and reached for a basket. After all, he was going to trade the items for money and food.

"Go way! Go way!" the man shoved the boy.

"You go way!" the blond shoved back and grabbed onto a basket.

There was silence for a couple seconds as the man whispered to his friends. He turned around and yelled loudly, "NO!"

After that, Takeru was lifted up into the man's large and filthy hands and thrown out of the carrier. The basket he was holding went one way and he went the other. With a thud, he landed hard on the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Groaning from pain, he forced himself to sit up. Breathtaking views surrounded him and left him dumfounded. 

"Whoa…" he stood up and looked around. Not far ahead was a large site of lights and houses. Each home had a candle burning above the doorway that made it seem welcoming and peaceful. From what his eyes could see, it was a very large city with varieties of different sizes of buildings. Far north, there stood an almost castle-like structure with many blazing candles. The silhouettes of the town made the sky seem brighter. The thought crossed his mind that this was indeed Paris and a smile appeared on his face. His hands fumbled to find the basket that he took and he lifted it up. Uncovering it, he tilted the container towards the light from the moon and looked in.

"Great," he groaned. "Of all the things I could've stolen… I grabbed the one with clothes." Inside of the basket were many types of fabrics, silk, velvet, etc. Takeru dropped the basket and sighed.

"This'll be fun." He remarked and lifted a clean, white, and silk shirt from the basket. Without much meaning, he took off his dirty one and replaced it with the new. The sleeves ran passed his hands and the bottom was longer than he wished. Takeru then tucked in the shirt and rolled the sleeves up just a little bit. After gathering the rest of the clothes from the ground, he put them back in the basket and started to head for the town.

~ Back to the escape route-

Hikari slid herself onto the tree and crouched down near the branch. Daisuke and three others were just beneath her. At once, they looked up at the rustling tree. Holding her breath, Hikari waited for them to leave. But they didn't. 

"What was that?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't know."

"Beats me."

A moment of silence made her shutter. 

"Come on," he finally said. "She not around here. I bet she wandered to the greens."

They left the girl and she released the air she was holding. She waited another minute and cautiously made her way down the tree. It wasn't easy in the outfit she was wearing. And her flat slippers didn't help much. At last, her foot touched on solid ground and she swiftly crossed the stone path. Seven minutes later, she was to the entry gates. Another problem crossed over. She couldn't get past without the guards seeing her and she couldn't open the gate without the guard opening it. As Hikari thought about it, she hid herself behind the shrubbery. 

"Taichi!"

Hikari glanced up and watched as her brother burst through the large wooden doors. An angry but worried expression was formed on his young, handsome face.

"Maybe I can find her." He called back to his mother. Hikari frowned. Taichi had always found a way to find her. No matter how hard she tried to hide from him, he would always find her. It was a strange bond that they had.

"But Sir Taichi!" Daisuke pushed his way through the small crowd of royalties. "It's too dangerous. Bandits are said to be here already."

"Bandits are just fools with skillful weapons. That's all." Taichi said and walked to the front gates. Hikari froze immediately and waited for him to spot her. But he didn't.

"Son, please!" his mother begged. "Hikari will realize her foolish decision and come back home. You'll see!"

The runaway frowned once more. Why didn't her mother believe her words? She never did!

"Hikari is stubborn, Mother." Taichi turned around. "She will prove her point and wait for someone to come for her. This is what she does. She runs away and waits to be found. Like our game."

She smiled brightly. Her brother's words were so wisely chosen for once and he sounded so worried and brave. If it were any other day, Taichi would've just said that she would come back. But this night seemed different. 

"Taichi, Taichi, Taichi…" 

"Mother, don't worry. Unlike her, I'm a seeker, not a waiter. I'll come back." He assured her. "With Hikari, too."

After the commotion ended, nearly everyone walked back inside. Taichi stepped to the gates and looked at the guard.

"Idiot…" He shook his head and pushed the sleeping guard. 

"Wha!" exclaimed the surprised guard.

"Let me through already."

The guard nodded and unhooked the locks to open the gate. Soon after, Taichi left with a slight chuckle.

"Brilliant Taichi! Brilliant!" Hikari whispered. Now she had a plan. She was going to wait for the guard to fall back asleep so she could sneak through.

~ The entrance to the city-

Basket in arm, Takeru walked through the small welcome arch and waited for a couple minutes. It was later that night so the lights over the houses were put out. The candles on the ends of the streets, however, were still aglow. The young ruffian walked down the stone roads and looked from house to house, hoping for a welcoming face. Instead, all the people who were up at the late hour didn't even notice him. As his journey to the largest building continued, he saw a shadowed figure running down the path towards him. Instincts kicked in and Takeru slid into the shadows. Taichi bounded into light and stopped. His eyes scanned the surroundings and then started to jog away. When the stranger was well out of sight, Takeru walked out. 

"I wonder what's--" Takeru's words were cut off when something bumped into him. "ACK!"

Takeru fell to the ground and the basket of clothes fell on top of him. Struggling to sit up, he then shoved all his stuff back in. "You should watch were you're going!"

"I apologize…" A sweet sounding voice filled through the boy's mind and a sweet swell of roses swept through. Takeru looked up to see a young girl with a bag in hand. Her eyes were displaying terror and her dress was torn from her own journey. Slowly, he stood up and blinked.

"Hi there." He smirked, amazed by her beauty. Then he held out his hand for a shake, "I'm Takaishi Takeru."

Puzzled by the ordeal, the girl glanced at the rudeness of the boy. "Do you have any idea of whom I may be?"

Takeru took back his hand and scratched his neck. "A beautiful girl… That's what I thought. Unless if you're a guy-"

She blushed and slapped him across the face. "Mind your manners!"

He rubbed his cheek and his bright blue eyes gazed into her brown ones. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

"Hikari! Is that you!" Daisuke's voice pierced through the conversation like an arrow of fire through dry hay. 

"Oh no…" she whispered.

Takeru smirked, "Running from trouble?"

"You could say that…"

"C'mon. I'll get you out of here." Takeru held out his hand again.

Hikari hesitated but finally set her hand in his. "Please hurry."

"Sure thing." Takeru grabbed the basket and pulled the girl into a dark alleyway. Just like his earlier escape, he came to a wall and searched for something to step on. Nothing was available.

"H-hey! I can't believe you! Get away from her!" Daisuke cried out as soon as he looked into the alley.

"Aw, shut up." Takeru snorted and heaved the girl over the wall. After that, he tossed over the basket and took a few steps back to get a running start.

"Hurry up!" Hikari said from behind the wall.

He was about to run up, but he was stopped by Daisuke. "Oh great."

Daisuke, who was a weak soldier, restrained Takeru's struggles as best as he could. "Sir Taichi!"

"Help! Help! He's harassing me!" Takeru screamed out. Several doors opened around the area and some people made cruel comments.

"Sir Taichi!"

"Help! Help me! I'm just a boy!"

"Taichi, hurry up! He stole your sister!"

"Help! He's going to steal ME!"

"Shut up!"

"Ah! He's threatening me!"

Daisuke growled and cupped his hand over the boy's mouth. Takeru bit his finger and he cried out in pain.

"Leave that poor boy alone!" one villager yelled.

"He bit me!"

"I bet you made him!" 

Taichi finally slid into view and ran down the alley. He looked at Daisuke and Takeru and the odd position they were in.

"Eh," Takeru twitched. "Help! He's harassing me?"

Taichi blinked, "What's going on?"

"He's the one that's helping your sister escape." Daisuke said.

The blond looked around. "What sister? I don't see anyone here."

"You helped her jump over the damn wall!" snapped Daisuke.

Taichi jumped up onto the stone wall and peered down into the darkness. "No one's over there…"

Hikari waited silently inside of a barrel. If she were to move, she would surely blow her cover.

Daisuke tried to insist Taichi that she was over there, but it didn't happen. Takeru was released and the two left with a short apology. After a minute of innocent whistling, the thief then jumped over the wall.

"Miss?" he whispered. "Miss? Are you here?"

Hikari tipped over the barrel and fell out. "Owwie…" she whimpered.

"Toughen up." Takeru grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet. 

Hikari dusted her simple dress and held up the stranger's basket. "I thank you for helping me."

He took it into his arms and shrugged. "No problem at all. I'm used to it back home."

They started to walk down the rest of the road. "Is that so?" she asked. "Where do you live?"

"Uh, in a little town called Cherbourg."

"How quaint."

"I guess. It's really rough though. You'd have to know how to fight to survive."

"Why is that?"

"A lot of people there like war."

"Strange… Do you like it?"

"Not really. But I've been involved with fights. Nothing big of course."

"I see." Hikari stared into her bag. "Are you a good fighter?"

Takeru shrugged. "Does it matter?"

The warm air slipped through the silk of his shirt and despite the warmth, he shivered. "Let's find a place to just take a break."

Hikari looked out at the vast green plains in front of them. A smile formed from her sweet, red lips and she pointed towards the comforting grass. "We could stay up there."

"Fine with me." The blond said.

When settled in the grasses, Hikari set her bag down and fell onto her back. She sighed a sigh of relief. For once, she felt safe and away from pressure. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a loaf of bread. Then she offered a piece to the boy.

"So why were you running away from your brother?" Takeru asked, taking the piece of bread.

"I just wanted to get away. That's all." 

He bit into the bread. "Oh."

Hikari curled up in the grass and yawned. Her eyes trailed from the sky to the boy beside her. His eyes were gazing at the stars. 

"I want to thank you again." She said carefully.

"It really wasn't a problem. I was just on my way 'round town and you bumped into me. No big deal. It was lucky for me I guess." Takeru finished the bread and placed his arms behind his head.

"Why do you say that?" she studied his childish face and his fierce blue eyes.

"I like meeting new people." He said simply and turned to look at her. "Especially when they're gentle and pretty like you." 

Hikari blushed and looked up at the heavens. "Thank you all the same."

"You're welcome." Yawned the brigand and he closed his eyes. Silence inched its way to the two young teens and there it stayed. Before long, Takeru drifted to a calm slumber. Still awake, Hikari focused her attention on the strange boy. Something about him made her feel comfortable and protected. 

"It must be his eyes…" she whispered to herself and folded her hands under her head. Her eyes shut and the night gave her a tranquil lullaby. 

"Hikari!"

"Hikari!!"

"HIKARI!"

The girl's eyes shot open at the sound of Daisuke and Taichi's voice. She found herself close to Takeru and he was still asleep.

Daisuke pointed as he and Taichi ran towards them. "I told you she was with that boy!"

Takeru mumbled and rubbed his eyes open. "What's going on?"

"Sir," she said and pulled him to sit up. "We have to go."

"What?"

"Come on!" Hikari jumped up and pulled him along. "We must leave!" 

Takeru, still drowsy, let himself to be pulled along the greens. It wasn't until Taichi grabbed his wrist that he was up. Infuriated, the older brother pulled the boy from Hikari and brought him to his feet. 

"What the-"

"You bastard! You villain, you rascal, you-you!"

"Scoundrel, blackguard, cad?" Daisuke anxiously waited for Taichi to beat him to a pulp. "Idiot, dolt, boob? Fool, oaf, stupid?"

"Shut up already!" Taichi and Takeru said at the same time. The amateur soldier silenced himself.

"You liar!" Taichi shook the enemy with anger.

"Gee, I'm sorry." He lied through his gritted teeth. "Sometimes stories catch up with me and I forget what is real." Takeru reversed the hold with a quick spin of Taichi's arms. Soon the older boy was leaning back to try to release the pressure on his arms.

"Sir Taichi!" Daisuke stepped in to help, but Takeru easily kicked the back of his knees to make him fall. Hikari, though in shock, was very impressed by the skills of her newly found friend. 

"You listen to me," Takeru said, pushing on his arms a little bit more. "Your sister asked _me_ to help. I didn't steal her away from anything or anyone."

Taichi lurched forward quickly and sent Takeru over his shoulders. He grabbed the younger boy's arms and held onto them tightly. "Good for a boy." Muttered Taichi. "If only you were believable."

"But Brother!" Hikari spoke.

"Shush, Hikari. You don't need to be mingling with ruffians like him. Daisuke, hurry up and get the guards."

"Ugh, guards. Such simpletons." Takeru sighed as he was pushed back towards the town. Silently following, Hikari held onto the basket and her bag, unsure of what to do or say. Within a matter of minutes, Takeru was inside of the soldier's prison-like room. Inside of that room, there was nothing to do. There were no windows to look out, no chairs to sit in, there wasn't even a bed or faucet or anything. It was a stone room with one door and one candle.

"Eh," Takeru watched as the candle died out from his own breath. "Hey! Can… can someone please give this candle a flame? I mean I… I can't see in here. I don't like not being able to see. Somebody? Anybody? Hello!!!"

"I tell you he's intelligent!" Taichi boasted to the round-faced officer. "He is skilled in fighting. This boy would make a brilliant soldier!"

The man paced back and forth between Taichi and his lovely sister. "He is what you said--A ruffian! We cannot trust such a person."

"But he can fight!" Taichi insisted. "Isn't that right, Hikari?"

Hikari, who never let go of the basket or her bag, nodded. "Yes, he is indeed a great junior warrior. He is skilled in many ways other than fighting."

"Is that so? How?"

"Well, s-sir," she looked up at Taichi and waited approval to speak. When he nodded, she continued, "He escaped from French guards i-in Cherbourg. And, he is very swift on his feet. He could think quickly and acknowledge plans when he sees the situation."

"If that is true," the man rubbed his chin, "then he would be out of the jail al-"

"STOP! HALT! HEY YOU!"

All three of the people jumped and turned their attention towards the open door. Their eyes caught the sight of Takeru running past with two guards chasing after. Taichi and Hikari looked at the bewildered man. 

"See?" they exclaimed and hurried out the door. Another sight of Takeru turning a corner was captured by their eyes.

"Non, non, non! Dun' go there, boy!" one guard was screaming. 

A smile appeared on Hikari's face when she saw him pushed out the door after her mother screamed. "He found Mother's chambers."

"Pervert!" the older woman cried.

The boy winced as a hairbrush was thrown at him. He blocked it with his arms, but then he was pulled away by a guard.

"Sir!" they said together and made the boy faced the round man. Takeru's smudged-with-dirt face and bright blue eyes shocked the man.

"I assumed he was an older lad. And a bigger one at that."

"Yeah, well, I assumed you were skinny." Takeru shot back, not knowing who he was.

Hikari hid a little giggle. "Monsieur Takeru, meet Sir Pierre. He is the leader of the… soldiers."

Takeru quirked a brow. "What makes him so special?"

The girl smirked and dropped the basket at the boy's feet. As she walked around him to get to her room, she whispered, "Still your tongue if you wish to talk with me again. Behave, beau Takeru… Behave."

The boy was then baffled at the girl's words but said nothing more as he heard the man speak. Escorting the boy into an office type of room, Pierre started to explain about soldiery and weapons. And how he, Takeru, was 'destined' to be a fighter.

"I don't do much other than threaten," Takeru tried to persuade the man into letting him go.

"Nonsense," he said sharply, "I intend you to be one of our best soldiers. Much like Sir Taichi."

Taichi nodded with respect, "Please understand that we're not just going to let you roam the castle. You are but a-"

"Ruffian. Yeah, whatever." 

"Silence! Let us speak. Then you may have your turn." Pierre glared. The youth sank down into his chair. No words were spoken as they lectured him.

"See? Isn't he adorable?" 

"Hikari's right!"

Two young girls spied through the open crack of the door. Giggling at the boy, they then exited to prepare the newcomer's bedroom. 

"You think he'd be right for you?" one girl with glasses looked up at the other.

"Pfft! That's a giggle and a quart!" the other snickered, "Miyako, I think he'd be better off with you."

"Ugh! No way, Mimi," the other one boasted.

"Sounds to me like you like him!" the older girl teased sharply.

Miyako rolled her eyes, "Sounds to me like Hikari likes him.

They giggled and said together, "Mischief-makers match!"

"Jeez," Takeru muttered as he walked into the room he was to stay in, "I've never heard such a long lecture before." 

Peering over the dimly lit room, his jaw dropped. It was the most luxurious place he had stayed in. He walked to the bed and sat down on it. A bit rough it was, but it was much more comfortable than what he was used to. And the sheets… they were so soft and touchable. Takeru placed himself in the middle of the bed and set his head on a pillow. So soft and silky… His fingers ran through his hair and then he dropped his arm to the side. It had been quite an adventure for the past two days. Musings about how Sora was doing, and all his friends back home, filled his mind. And thinking of those thoughts, he fell asleep without blowing out the candle.

Midnight easily crept into Hikari's room. She was seated in the windowsill, reading by moonlight. The book was old looking and a few pages had torn edges, but it kept her mind occupied. After minutes of silent reading, she placed a pink ribbon to keep her spot. She then slid the book onto a bookshelf and walked to her bed. Before she went to bed, she looked at herself in the mirror. The brown eyes of hers displayed a certain feeling that she had never felt before. It was a mysterious type of feeling, because it was unknown. And it drove the girl insane. Ever since she met that boy… that feeling never died within her. Hikari decided to check upon the junior warrior.

Knocking on the chamber door, Hikari waited patiently in the dim hallway. When there was no answer, she took caution and opened the door. She then slid her body through the frame and walked to the boy's bed. Seeing him sleeping peacefully brought a smile to her face. The fragile and beautiful young lady sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Takeru. He was sleeping so soundly and innocently. It was almost as if he were in his own world of happiness. Hikari then looked at her hands. Both of them were shaking gently, but she wasn't cold or frightened. Her eyes focused on Takeru again and before she knew it, her lips brushed against his in a secretive kiss. Quickly standing up, Hikari blew out the candle and ran out the door, shutting it quietly. 

~ The next morning-

"So, Junior Warrior," Hikari's father looked at the thin boy to the left. "How was your rest? I trust you are well?"

Takeru stared at the food in front of him. "Y-yes, sir."

"Did you have any dreams?" he asked, almost teasingly.

Hikari looked at him from across the table. There was no way he could know what she did…

"Yes, sir." Takeru spoke quietly for once in his life.

"And?"

His pale cheeks turned a dark red. "I dreamt of an angel, sir."

Laughter filled the dining room. Although Takeru didn't understand why they were laughing, he gave a little chuckle. He raised his eyes to look at Hikari. He was surprised when he noticed that she was looking back. They both blushed and looked back down at their food. Daisuke, who saw this happen, grumbled under his breath. Following breakfast, Takeru was to experience his first battle training. Hikari and two of her maid-friends were going to watch.

"Focus, Takeru!" Pierre yelled. "Daisuke's got the upper hand. What're you going to do?"

"Reverse it."

"How?"

Takeru grabbed onto Daisuke's wrist and pulled him back. Daisuke, being the weakling he was, followed the pull and Takeru tugged sharply on his arm. Falling to the ground, Daisuke gave out a small "I give up" and Takeru let go.

"Good, good." Pierre nodded. "Are you good with swords?"

The blond gulped. "I've um, never handled one before."

"You're a quick learner." The man said and tossed the boy a sword. "You'll learn."

"But sir," he stated, "I'm better without weapons. I can outsmart others and I'd end up hurting myself with a w-weapon like this."

Hikari giggled.

"Nonsense!" Pierre snapped. "Everyone can learn something new. This will add on to your abilities, my boy!"

"Yes sir." Takeru sighed.

Two hours later, Takeru went through the sword training and physical training. It was break time before he had to go back and work on his mental skills. The 'Junior Warrior' sat down and sipped some fresh and cool water. Hikari seated herself beside him and smiled heavenly.

"Is it hard?"

"Have you ever held a sword?"

"No…"

"That thing's heavy…" Takeru sighed and Hikari giggled. 

"Daisuke is upset because you tricked him with his own move."

"He's slow on his feet."

"He's slow in his mind too." Hikari folded her gloved arms over her stomach.

"I take it you don't like him very much."

"I despise his actions. They're loud, cruel, and unplanned."

"You seem harsh towards guys." Takeru set the cup down and looked at the girl. "What do you look for?"

Instead of returning his gaze, Hikari kept her eyes on her hands. "Why do you want to know?'

"Because everyone has a right to have a chance at something."

Hikari's cheeks burned. "Tell me the truth. Why do you want to know?"

"Because," Takeru leaned and whispered in her ear, "I want to know why you kissed me."

Leaving the girl horrified, Takeru walked out of the door to finish his day of training. She was so sure he was dead asleep by the time she left! Terror raised in her soul and her face was a bright red. Aside from the fact that she was alarmed, a shy smile was displayed on her face. 

That night, Takeru relaxed in the large bathtub filled with warm water and bubbles. It was something that he'd never experienced before; the bubbles that is. His eyes shut when he got use to the warmth of the water and his head tilted back against the edge. Blocking out everything around him with his own thoughts, he didn't realize that someone knocked on the door. After another knock, the door opened and Hikari's brown hair and eyes poked through the door.

"Um…" she blushed. "Sir Ta-Takeru?"

Takeru opened his eyes and glanced across the washroom to look at her. "_Damner!_" he exclaimed and sank into the water. Seconds of regaining his mind, his head rose out of the water and looked at Hikari who was dressed in a beautiful pink gown. Her face was towards the wall and her hands were folded behind her back.

"I apologize." She said, hiding a giggle. "I did not expect to see you… um… like this."

Takeru blushed and shifted his view onto the floor. "Sorry I didn't hear you knock or anything."

"Well, you see, there is a banquet and celebration for the completion of your first day seminar. You are needed in the grand hall in an hour or so."

"Good, I have time to kill." Takeru muttered and relaxed again.

Hikari turned around, the bow in her hair complimented a secret and mischievous streak in her eyes. Her heels clicked against the floor as she neared the boy. Again, his eyes opened and looked up at her. Sitting beside the bathtub, she set her arms on the edge. 

"Can I 'kill time' with you?" she asked with a smile.

A continuation of the story is in the works.

Well? Does it seem interesting? Should I continue? Should I stop? (Cough*yes,mostlikelyyes*cough) Which was your favorite part of this chapter? O.o Can I ask anymore questions? Is there a part were you thought it was stupid? Geh, I need feedback to finish this story… ~.~; Um… I guess all I have to say is: Review! Please review!!!


	2. Heaven's Land-Two

****

Heaven's Land-Two

__

"Feuds will be forgotten.

And peace will spread the land.

The angel will find a loved one,

And hold out its shiv'ring hand."

-Still part of Takeru's poem

It had been nearly a half-hour with the two discussing different things. Hikari brought the subject of music, dance, and arts into their chat. Takeru talked about adventures, plays, and the latest ship called _La Princesse. _

"Have you ever been aboard such a ship?" she questioned.

"Of course. Twice in fact." He answered with a sly little shrug.

"Wow, really? What were you assigned to do?"

"Assigned? Ha! I was asked to come on the ship by the captain himself."

Hikari brought her hands to her heart and her eyes became glossy. "How glorious. What was the captain's name?"

"Eh," Takeru blinked. His lies nearly got the best of him; "The crewmen and I just called him Captain. He didn't like to be called anything else."

"Oh," she nodded. "How was the ship?"

"It was magnificent. There were beautiful paintings of other lands, people, and sunsets all up on the walls. Several red carpets were laid out to give you the way to the important people on the ship. The beds were the most comfortable and the dinner was enough to send you to heaven."

"Oh! That sounds so wonderful." Hikari smiled brightly, "Promise me that you'll take me on it someday? Please, Takeru? Please?"

He looked at her eyes and gave a swift nod. "I'll get you onto that ship. I promise."

More topics of how life came to be or why carrots were orange flowed into their talk. They pondered on how the game of cards became so popular when so many people can lose. And then they came across the sky.

"Why is the sky blue, Hikari?"

"Because the sky steals from the ocean."

"What?" Takeru raised an eyebrow.

"It's a fairytale that my brother used to tell me." She said simply, "There's an Ocean Goddess and a Sky God. They used to be friends, best friends at that, but then they began to quarrel over who was better and wiser than the other."

"The sky won?"

"Not exactly. You see, the Goddess tricked him into thinking that his plain sky wasn't worth anything without her secret touch."

"Why that bi-"

"And when he discovered her trick, he stole the blueness of her waters and held it in his own kingdom. So he stole the blue out of the water to turn his colorless skies blue."

"That's kind of mean." Takeru leaned against the wall. He looked out at the darkened sky. "Besides, it doesn't describe why the sky turns black at night."

"Well then," she said, "what's your excuse?"

Takeru thought for a moment then said, "The sky is blue because it couldn't be green."

"Strange are you…"

"You are too." He told her a bit harshly and sat down. Looking at Hikari out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that she had become bored from the slight silence already. 

"If you could have one wish," he asked, turning his head to look out his chamber window, "what would it be?"

"To get away from this place," Hikari answered. She sat up on the bed and tossed her hair over her shoulders.

He blinked, "Why? This place is wondrous."

"To be forced to be someone I do not want to be is not my idea of ecstasy, Junior Warrior."

"Don't call me that; I have a name."

"See?" she said, "you would not want a life like this."

"But you're you, I'm me."

"That is good to know…"

"Hikari, you're respected. You're like that Goddess… Always able to obtain things with ease. I'm just a stone underneath of you, not able to make a difference in the world."

Hikari pulled her feet onto the bed and crossed her arms over her shins. "What would you wish for?"

Takeru looked up at the shining stars. One twinkled just like his best friend's eyes. Sora… he wondered how she was doing. Was there enough food going around? Was she well? And the kids…

"I would wish to go home." Takeru finally answered.

"Junior Warrior," Daisuke knocked on the door, "your ceremony is to start in uh, ten minutes."

"Thank you, Sir Daisuke," Hikari called.

"You're welcome--Hikari?!" he threw open the door and looked at the girl on the bed with her hair a bit tangled. His eyes focused on Takeru who had a slight smirk on his face. "Did you…" he started.

"No way!" Takeru jumped. Grabbing his battle badge, the blond rushed out of the bedroom.

"Daisuke," sighed Hikari, "you jump to conclusions too easily."

"I-I-I'm just looking out for your well-being!" he claimed while she walked out.

At the ceremony, Takeru stood beside Taichi and Daisuke, unknowingly fiddling with his badge. While Pierre spoke of accomplishments and expectations, the youth thought of different things.

"What am I doing here?" he questioned in his mind, "I have no reason. Hell, I'll be damned to the ends of the world if I don't do what I'm told. And if I do obey, I'm not me anymore. I mean, I'm a person who can outsmart someone. I can barely lift Daisuke's sword for crying out loud! 

"Hikari doesn't understand me. Daisuke still hates me from that first impression. Taichi just needs a "Junior Warrior." Sora… She's the only one who befriended me for who I am. These people around me know me as a warrior. Sora knows me as… me. But if I leave… Hikari… Damn it, I want to go home. At least there I could've walked into Sora's garden to smell those beautiful flowers. Damn it, I just made myself homesick. Damn it, Sora said that I cuss too much. _Damner_. Damn it! That's still a cuss word. Damn it, Sora! I hope you know you're making my life miserable."

"This leads me to present, Sir Takaishi Takeru," Pierre announced, "our Junior Warrior."

Takeru stepped forward with his hands behind his back.

"Well boy," said the leader with is thick accent, "anything to say?"

"N-not really, sir," he answered with his cheeks a bright red. 

"How old are you again?"

"Fuh-fifteen."

"Nervous?"

"Very." He nodded. Several of the people in the room let out a laugh. The rest of the ceremony was full of performances and stories. 

"All this for the first day?" Takeru whispered to Taichi.

He chuckled and replied, "This land doesn't celebrate for a single warrior. It's my sister's birthday."

"Her… and she didn't tell me?" Takeru blinked, "I need to get her a gift and--"

"You're better off leaving her alone. She doesn't like the attention."

"Does Daisuke know that?" Takeru asked and looked at the fellow hanging off the girl.

"Yeah…" Taichi answered, "but he still tries."

"When's this thing over?"

"In a matter of minutes. Why?"

"Can we take her to the soldier's party?"

"What kind of a question is that!"

"Well," the blond smirked, "maybe she'd like it."

Takeru walked on the path in the garden and towards the sleeping quarters of the soldiers. Behind him was the pretty Hikari. As they made their way to the door, sounds of music, singing, and laughter filled their ears. Throwing open the door, Takeru waved to some people and pulled Hikari in.

"My goodness," she blinked wildly at the people. There in the center of attention were her maid friends, Miyako and Mimi. They danced with two young men with innocent looking faces.

"Mm! Hikari!" Miyako waved. "I want you to meet someone."

Hikari was pulled away from her blond friend and pushed up to a tall blue-eyed boy. "Hello," she nodded.

"Ichijouji," the boy kissed her hand gently, "Ken."

Before she could say anything else, Hikari was swirled around to face an older boy with glasses.

"Kido Jyou," he nodded.

Hikari looked at the so-called soldier. "Are you a fighter?"

"No," he chuckled, "I'm a doctor. I'm here so they don't die."

"Funny sense of humor!" Taichi yelled from across the room.

"Hear that, Hikari?" Mimi beamed, "a _doctor._"

The three-man band started to play an unfamiliar song to Hikari. It had a fast beat and many of the people around her were starting to dance. She was quickly swept into Takeru's arms and her cheeks immediately turned pink.

"Dance?" he asked.

"I don't know how." Admitted she.

"I'll teach you?"

"Teach me," she smiled. Takeru smiled handsomely back and slipped his hands into hers.

"The first thing you have to remember is never let your partner get the best of you." He said above the noise. Moving his arms into a sturdy hold, he then told her to do the same.

"Never let your partner get the best of you?" Hikari scrunched her nose in confusion.

Miyako leaned over from her dancing partner and added, "Especially when it's with a boy like Takeru! I swear, last night… My feet still hurt from it!"

Hikari looked up at him and laughed. "You sure do know how to make first impressions last."

"That's who I am." He smirked and then swirled her in a circle. When she stopped and caught his eye again, he whispered, "Try to keep up."

In the beats of the music, Takeru instructed her to move which foot and to turn which way. She tripped and fell and bumped into him. Mainly, she did everything he said not to do. It didn't worry him, he kept directing her and by the second cycle of steps, she was dancing just as fast as her partner. The song ended in a swift last note and the two ended with a fierce dip that brought Hikari's heart into her throat.

"That was great," she laughed breathlessly.

"Quick learner."

"Great teacher."

"Thanks, birthday girl," he winked. "You danced majestically."

"Takeru!" Taichi waved him over, "I want you to try a game."

The Junior Warrior slid to the table and sat down. Tens of empty glasses were in the middle and to the sides sat Daisuke and Taichi. He sat down on the stool and Hikari sat behind him.

"I'm challenging you to a contest." Taichi glanced towards the glasses. "Do you accept?"

"I do," Daisuke nodded assertively.

Takeru blinked and replied, "I suppose."

"Right," the older brunette smirked. "Whoever can drink ten glasses-"

"Ten?" Daisuke and Takeru echoed.

"Fine… five. Whoever gets five first," Taichi said, "wins."

"Wins what?" questioned Daisuke.

"I dunno," he answered and poured some of the rich liquor into the mugs. "The losers get punished by the winner."

Takeru stared at the bubbles and his skin tone faded. "I might as well be punished now."

Several seconds later, the mugs were filled and the three guys waited for Miyako to say when to start.

"Ready… set…" Miyako raised her arms, "go you bloody fools! Go!"

Taichi started to gulp down one glass and Daisuke did the same. It was Takeru who stopped the game. Just as he swallowed the disgusting beverage, he spit it out.

"What the hell!" Daisuke glared.

Takeru's cheeks burned. "Sorry. It didn't taste right."

Miyako laughed out loud, "I take it you've never touched alcohol?"

"I can lie, I can joke, but I can't drink."

"Where are you from?"

"Cherbourg."

"Jeez, you'd think a town like that would be full of drunks."

"What's that s'posed to mean!"

"Nothin'. Other than the fact that you're weak."

"I'm not weak!" Takeru raised his voice.

"Prove it!"

"I will!" he grabbed the glass and started to swallow the liquor. Within a few seconds, he finished the glass and slammed it down. Miyako as well as the other started to laugh at the gagging noises he made.

"Oh come on, you guys." Hikari rolled her eyes, "That's one less drunkard roaming the area. Mama would abhor it if she saw Takeru drunk like Father."

"Live life, Sis'." Taichi smirked. "Miyako, count us off again…"

"I warned you after you finished your third drink, Takeru," Hikari said and leaned against a tree.

"God, I know," groaned the boy from the ground. He was on his knees with his head in his hands. "You should've warned me after my sixth, too."

"I did."

"You did?"

"I did."

"Why don't I remember it then?"

"That was the glass that you fainted on."

"Damn, I'll never touch that poison again."

Hikari kneeled down and looked at him. "That's good. Do you promise to that?"

"Yeah, sure. I promise."

"Come now," she pulled on his hand. Stumbling to get up, Takeru set his arm across her shoulders. Together they walked back to Takeru's bedroom. Hikari acted kindly and went to fetch an empty bucket. When she returned, Takeru had only gotten as far as taking one boot off before he had fallen asleep.

"In many ways, he acts twice his age," Hikari whispered and pulled off his other boot, "but in many more, he acts half."

She started to push him to the center of the bed. Just as she got him there, she began to pull the covers out from beneath.

"I wish to never have kids if they would come home like this," she grunted and stopped. Hikari brushed her hair out of her face and slipped off the bed. Walking to the window, she reached to pull the curtain, but the glow of the moon made her stop. After a minute of staring, she then let the curtain drop and she turned to look at Takeru.

His blond hair caught the light from the candle and it cast a slight shadow under his eyes. Hikari wondered how she ever came across such a ruffian.

_"Running from trouble?"_

"You could say that."

She had forgotten about her feeble attempt to escape the place she called home. 

_"It really wasn't a problem. I was just on my way 'round town and you bumped into me. No big deal. It was lucky for me I guess."_

"Why do you say that?"

"I like meeting new people. Especially when they're gentle and pretty like you."

Hikari bit her bottom lip and whispered, "It must be his eyes."

She went to kiss Takeru goodnight, but she stumbled over the basket that the boy brought with him. The fabrics tumbled out, including the little memorable locket that Takeru had always kept with him. Hikari curiously lifted the little pendant into her fingers and opened it. Instead of seeing her blue-eyed friend's name written in it with his parents' like all other birth necklaces would, she saw a simple name of "Sora" inscribed in the right side.

"Sora?" Hikari closed the necklace and looked up at Takeru. She dropped it onto the clothes, blew out the candle and left the room.

"Hey! Sleepyhead, wake up." Mimi ran into Takeru's room and jumped onto his bed. 

"Gah! You bi-"

"Get up already."

Takeru sat up and groaned. "I never get to finish that swear word."

"Breakfast is ready." Mimi giggled and pulled him off of the bed.

"Head! Hurt!"

"Your fault."

"Shut up."

Mimi laughed again and led him to the bathroom. "The bath is ready. The breakfast is ready. So why are you ready?"

With a simple push, Takeru was in the tub. He struggled to get himself out of the water and he stood up. "I could've drowned!" he shrieked.

"Sorry, sweetheart. But breakfast doesn't wait for lazy ones." Mimi grinned and left him alone.

Several minutes blew by and then Takeru stumbled out of his bedroom. He pulled on his boots just as he opened the door to the breakfast table. Everyone who was already there looked up and made him feel … "welcomed."

"Sorry I'm late," Takeru cleared his throat and slipped into his seat. His hair was still wet from the bath.

"Glad of you to join us." Hikari's father said, making him feel even more … "welcomed."

"Yes. What did you do? Take a tour?" Hikari added on. That made him feel … "welcomed."

"I-I said I was sorry." He nervously squeaked.

"Ready for your day's training?" Taichi asked. That was the only remark that morning that made him feel actually welcomed.

"You bet."

"All right," he nodded. "We'll be in the green lands."

"W-w-we?" Takeru repeated. He had never trained with just Taichi before.

Daisuke set his fork down. "Yeah. You, me, and Taichi.

"Oh," the blond said, apparently upset. 

"Do you have a problem with that?" Daisuke shoved him in the shoulder.

"No." Takeru shoved back.

"You do," he shoved back, "don't you?"

Takeru returned the push again, "When I say I have a problem, I have a problem. Right now, I don't."

"Liar," Daisuke pushed.

"Shut up," Takeru shoved.

"No!" (Push, push.)

"Yeah!" (Shove, shove.)

"Dammit!" they both yelled and pushed each other out of their chairs. They started to wrestle on the ground, shouting things at each other.

"So," Taichi coughed and looked at his sister, "how was your birthday?"

No matter how hard Hikari told herself to remain upset with Takeru, she ignored Taichi and watched the meaningless fight between the two boys. She laughed at them when they finally stood up and returned to their seats.

"That was a delicious breakfast," Takeru said and fixed his cufflink on his left wrist. 

"You didn't even touch it," Mimi replied, pouring fresh milk into his glass.

"Uh, I meant it looks delicious." He saved his statement. "Thank you, Mimi."

"Hikari, dear," her mother spoke, "how was your birthday?" 

"It was…" she searched for the word, "great."

"That's nice to hear," Mimi winked and purposely nudged Takeru with the spatula. 

"Ouch, hey!" Takeru grumbled.

"Sorry," she said and hit him again as she turned, "I sometimes slip with my grip."

"Ouch!" he rubbed his head. "Yeah, I bet."

Hikari giggled.

"Left, left, right, left, up, left, punch, kick!" Taichi yelled towards Takeru and Daisuke's direction. They were practicing with straw dummies. "Right, down, punch, left… Damn it. Give me a break."

Takeru looked at Daisuke then at Taichi. "Give you a break… yeah. Huh-huh. Funny."

The two younger warriors sat on the ground and against their dummies.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Takeru questioned.

"First impressions tell a lot about a kid."

"Ah." Takeru nodded. "So why do you hate me?"

"Why not?"

"I asked you first. I don't see what's so bad about me. I mean, if I give you a break, you give me one. Right?"

"Nah."  


"Is it Hikari?"

"What? Of course not."

"It is Hikari."

"It is not!"

"It is so."

"You don't know anything."

"I know that two and two is four."

"So?"

"There. I know something."

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Tch. Do you know something useful?"

"Two and two is useful. Say you and me are faced up with two enemies. How many of us are there? Four." Takeru shrugged. "You go wonder off and fight one and I'm left with the other. Now it's two and two again."

"So?"

"Being in a group of two against two is stronger than two groups of one against one and one against one. So if you wonder on back we could beat those two people with ease."

"How do you come up with that?"

Takeru shrugged again, "You know, one sweep-kicks, the other attacks. Badda-bing badda-boom, you've got your enemy."

"You have a weird way of saying, 'It's better to have two in a group.' "

"So?"

Daisuke stood up and kicked at the other's boot. "Let's get something to eat."

"I'm going to get us some fancy food. Just you watch… I'll get us some of that fish crap that all the rich people eat."

"How would you pull that off?" he chuckled.

"Dreaming is the base of doing." Takeru smirked and jumped up.

"Yeah, well, while you're at it… dream me up a steak."

Late that night, Takeru wandered back into the main building and walked through the dimly lit corridors. They seemed strangely damp and chilly despite the warmth outside. Just as he set his hand on his wooden door, a young girl's hand rested on his.

"What are you doing up so late, Hikari?" he turned his head to look at hers. She quickly bowed her head to rest her chin on her shoulder.

"Where were you?" she interrogated.

Takeru pushed open the door and stepped in, "Daisuke and I went to get something to eat then we watched a few things."

"Like?"

"We watched some men work on some cargo wagons and we helped them load the cargo for a while."

"And that would take you until night?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me finish," he mumbled and sat on his bed to take his shoes off. "We were going to come back, but the bar opened and-"

"You promised!"

"I didn't touch a drop. Neither did Daisuke. They have those one contests that make you stand up in front of everyone and sing. We thought it'd be fun to watch."

Hikari sat on the edge of his bed. "How do I know you didn't taste any of it?"

"Can you taste it in my breath?"

"How am I to do that?"

"Come here," Takeru smirked and patted the area next to him. 

She slid next to him and blinked, "Now what?"

"Now, if I have been drinking the poison, I would have the stench. Do I?" Takeru studied her expression of confusion. "Confused?"

Hikari glanced into those mischievous eyes of his and a slight smile formed from her lips.

"See?" he muttered and touched her nose with his. "I keep some of my unbelievable promises."

"You're right," she said and twisted her finger in his blond hair. "Too bad this promise was one that you didn't keep."

"Geh!" Takeru fell over onto the bed. "I'm sorry, Hikari! It was only one little cup. I'm sorry!"

"How little was this cup?" she queried harshly, "ten glasses?"

"They were giving out samples! Daisuke said it'd be alright!"

"If Daisuke told you it was just fine to jump off a bridge, would you jump?"

"If the rocks aren't too sharp."

Hikari threw her hands up and walked to the door. Her friend immediately slipped off the bed and crawled to her legs. Latching his arms around her shins, Takeru started to beg her not to go.

"Really I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to lie either. I didn't want you to be mad with me. I didn't want you to leave. I didn't mean to, Kari. I didn't mean to." Takeru said in about… five seconds.

She started to giggle. "Be quiet, Takeru. It's okay. I'll stay."

"Really?" he stood up.

"Just prove to me you are not drunk."

"But I'm not."

"It actually seems like you are," she said in a sarcastic tone. 

Takeru blinked, "T-tell me what to do."

Hikari directed him to count from one to twenty and then from thirty to fifteen. He passed. Then she told him to walk in a straight line. He passed. Telling him to do a simple cartwheel was just that: simple. He performed like a monkey for ten minutes before he caught onto the girl's sneaky little game.

"You little… little…" Takeru stepped in front of her and shook his finger.

"Little what?" she smiled and wrapped her fist on his finger. He chuckled and fell onto the bed. 

"You little… girl." 

"That is the best you can do!" she giggled and set her head on his back. 

Takeru turned around and lifted her head with his finger. "So… how was your day? I mean, I'm talking to a sixteen year old now."

"Nothing differed from any other day," she said. "Mother still tied the bows too tight. Father was still away for the days. But, something has changed."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Now everyday instead of wishing I were someplace else… Well, I still wish I was away, but now I do not wish so hard. I have someone to talk to now. Someone who is adventurous and wise. Equal to the world around him."

"Do I know 'im?"

Hikari looked at him and blinked. "You, my friend, have an awkward sense of humor."

"I know," he grinned and folded his arms behind his head, "but it works."

There was a minute or two of just silence before Hikari spoke again, "Who is Sora?"

Takeru's eyes widened. "Sora? She's this girl back home. She and I-"

"A girl back home, huh?" 

"Yeah. She and I take care of a bunch of kids."

"Kids?"

"Some of them are still around three."

"Three! Oh, Takeru-"

"And unlike what you think, they're all orphans."

Hikari blushed and laughed at herself. "B-but then… Sora?"

"She took care of me when I needed her." Takeru sat up and explained his story to her. "You see, she said that my mom had to keep me away from danger so when she met Sora on the ship from England to Cherbourg, my mom knew I'd be okay. Sora took care of my mom, too, when she was sick. When she was too sick to continue… Well, I was old enough to take care of Sora by then."

"How old were you?"

"Seven or something. But then well, you know… moms come and go and Sora told me to leave for awhile so I wouldn't see the death."

"But why?"

"Sora said that if I were there, I'd only make it harder for my mom. I didn't want to leave, but I didn't want to stay either. So after all that commotion was over, I started to realize what Sora's been doing for me. The only way I thought of repaying her was to help her just the way she did for me. We became better friends because I kept the food on the table and she kept it warm. Soon enough, we started helping other kids that didn't have anyone to look up to."

"You are somebody…"

"Gee, thanks. At least I know that now." Takeru joked. "It's actually half of what it seems. Sora does a lot more than I do."

"Why do you have her locket?"

"So you're the one who fell."

"Oh, hush up."

"She gave it to me when I first lost my mom. She told me that I'd always have someone looking over me." He looked at the piece of sky that was given to him through that little window of his. "I wonder how she's doing nowadays."

"I apologize for making you homesick." Hikari sighed, rubbing her head against his stomach. "When I begin to get tired from the day, I tend to get-"

"Cranky? Bossy? Plain and outright weird?"

"Sure," yawned the girl. Takeru stared at the ceiling and light that danced on it. He lifted Hikari's hand in his and laced their fingers. Soft words were spoken between them before Hikari finally fell asleep. Slipping away from his friend, Takeru then placed a pillow underneath her head. The blanket fell onto her body with ease and Takeru took a look at the situation. 

"I went from living with no comfort to too much comfort." The blond sat down and studied the face of the girl. Innocent was she; her skin was soft to touch and her body easy to hold. She was a lost angel in her surroundings, watching everything that went on rather than taking part. He thought of her as the angel that his lullaby mentioned. Takeru reached out to touch his angel. His fingers brushed against her flocculent cheek and trailed down to her red lips. 

"Takeru," Hikari flinched a little bit, "it is cold…"

He propped his head up with his free hand and moved the few strands of hair out of her face. She drifted off to sleep again while he started to recite his lullaby that both his mother and Sora sang to him at one time or another. 

_"In Heaven's Land… the angels speak your name. They dance around the stars and the moon."_

Takeru tilted his head against Hikari's and whispered in her ear.

_"In Heaven's Land, the angels hold you near. And whisper that the paradise comes soon._

While in this land, you walk amongst the angels. And they keep you 'til the midnight noon.

And in this land, you're one of those great angels and you can dream up on the crescent moon."

Hikari, though still asleep, listened and waited for the heavenly song and voice. But it didn't come. Takeru had already gotten up and exited the room. She sat up, alarmed from the sudden silence and searched for him. Footsteps echoed from the hallway then faded into silence. Like any curious one, Hikari stood up to follow. 

She followed him into the garden and watched as he stood with his hands in his pockets. The moonlight caught the ripples of the water that ran from the fountain and into the small tile ditch. At one minute, Hikari could have sworn her life she saw the brave young warrior rub his eye to rid a tear.

Meanwhile, in Cherbourg, the young girl named Sora sat up against the home of which Takeru once lived it. Her arms were folded in front of her stomach and her eyes gazed at the stars. Thinking of how the careless little blond was doing, she quietly sang the small verse that he would say whenever she sang the first few sentences of his lullaby.

_"Will the angels keep you… from this day on? And will I keep the promise, though you are gone? _

Will the angels remember you… and sing this song? And will you come back to me… after so long…"

Sora pulled back her hair from her eyes and warned to no one in particular, "If you don't come home in a week… I'll… come look for you."

Takeru pulled the locket out of his pocket and held it by the chain. It didn't take him too long to decide to finish his favored bedtime song.

"_In Heaven's Land, angels say goodnight. And they stand beside the brightened stars._

In Heaven's Land, the angels tuck you in. Then they sing this precious lullaby--from afar. 

In Heaven's Land, you sleep beside the angels. And they let you be who you really are.

And in this land, you can close your tired eyes… And the angels will let you dance among the stars."

The youth nodded blankly and put the locket away. He stared up at the stars and bit his bottom lip. Hikari couldn't tell what kind of emotion he was feeling, but she knew he was downhearted.

"And the angels will let you dance among the stars," Sora whispered to herself. 

A little child tugged on her arm and asked, "Mama-Sora, are you sad? Because Takeru isn't here?"

"…Yeah, I'm sad. But I'm not worried," she lifted the girl into her arms and grinned. "You don't have to worry either. I'm sure he's on his way home with great stories to tell about his adventure."

"Will he bring us presents too?"

"It's Takeru… what do _you_ think?"

"He's gonna bring presents!"

Sora smiled faintly, "He won't give you a doll for your birthday if he finds out you've been staying up past your bedtime."

The girl looked up at Sora and asked, "Will you sing me that pretty song? I heard Takeru singing it just now."

"How do you hear someone so far away?" Sora questioned.

"It's easy when you know he loves you. And he sang that pretty song to me when I was sick. Don't you remember, Mama-Sora?"

"Of course I do."

"…When will Takeru be home?"

Sora stood up with the child in her arms and answered, "I'm not sure. Takeru comes and goes. But don't worry, again. Keep dreaming until the day he does come home okay?"

"I'll dream so hard that he'll have to come home tomorrow!"

The older girl giggled. "You and I both."

"Takeru?"

He turned his head to look at Hikari. "I thought you were asleep."

"Are you okay?"

"Course I'm all right." He grinned, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It just seemed like you were sad."

"Nah, I got over that sad thing awhile ago."

"Stop being so… falsely brave."

"What?"

Hikari sat down on the wooden bench and looked up at him. "You cannot be this sure all the time."

"There's nothing to worry about though," he pointed out and sat down beside her.

"You sang that song like you missed something."

"Sure, I'm missing my home. But it's nothing to fuss over."

"Why are you staying here, Takeru? You do not want to be the "Junior Warrior" everyone sees you as."

He shifted himself on the bench and looked at the ground. "But I'm somebody here."

"What about Sora and your friends back home?"

"They're doing just fine I bet."

"Tell me, Takeru."

"Tell you what?"

"Why you are staying here even though you have so much to live for back in Cherbourg. You can deftly fool our guards and get away… yet you have not done anything to escape. Why?"

Takeru scratched the back of his neck and stared hard at the ground. "There's just some things in Paris that I can't get in the town I live in."

"Such as?"

"Such as the action, the lights. Such as the dances and foods, the--"

"Takeru…"

"Such as you, Hikari." Takeru finally said and stared harder at the ground, nearly expecting it to stare back. "Back home I could flirt, back home I could do something and a girl would notice. But it wouldn't be the same anymore. Because now that I've met you everything's changed. I bet if I tried to flirt, I'd mentally get kicked and think it was you."

Hikari blushed and held her hand over her mouth to mute a laugh.

"Yeah, go and laugh." He grumbled and stood up.

"I ask forgiveness," she giggled, "I can just imagine you failing to impress a girl."

"Oh. H-hey! Insult!" Takeru twitched his lips into a smile.

Hikari looked towards him, "Do you really propose that? That if you would attempt such things, I would hold you back. Even if I weren't there?"

"Hell yeah. I mean, damn… I can't picture myself going home and uh, forgetting about you."

"So I hold you back?"

"No, not at all. You push me forward because if I didn't meet you, I would've been home already. And I would've missed the opportunity to you know, meet you."

"Takeru,"

"Don't go saying that I would be better off not knowing you or something. 'Cause for all that I know," Takeru lifted Hikari's hands in his, "as strange as it may seem, you're what I've been looking for. In every adventure that tore me away from home, I've come up empty handed. This time, I don't want to go home. Not if it means leaving you."

Hikari looked into the hopeful blue eyes. "You are telling the truth?"

He nodded and leaned towards her. "Please believe me."

The young girl cradled his right cheek with her hand and pushed her lips onto his. Takeru returned the kiss and lifted her chin with his finger. Their first actual kiss was shared, bathed in the moonlight and surrounded by love. However, their first kiss wasn't shared alone.

"Hikari?" Daisuke spoke, standing on the stone path that twisted its way through the garden. She rose her head to break the kiss and she looked at him, the same with Takeru.

"Daisuke?" Takeru's eyes twitched a little bit.

"My god," the other soldier lurched forward, most likely of the silent snap of his heart breaking. "But I thought-"

"Sir Daisuke, are you okay?" Hikari stood up. Takeru never took his eyes off of Daisuke and the sword he always had. That whole day they spent, mending the friendship that they knew they had. During those hours, Daisuke told him everything about Hikari. And this is how he told him he listened.

"Just fine," Daisuke walked away, "I'm just fine."

Later that night, Takeru awoke to a ruff push. He sat up in bed and turned in every which way to see who was there. When the stranger lit the candle, Takeru only saw the hand the punched his face to know it was Daisuke.

"Ack-shit!" Takeru fell off the bed and sat up. "Morning, sunshine."

"Shut up! What's the big idea!" he demanded, glaring down at him.

"Look, I don't know what happened or how it happened, but everything that we talked about made me realize-"

"That you'll go steal my girl!"

"She's not your girl!"

"Not anymore!"

"She never was!"

"You yourself said that dreaming is the base of doing!" Daisuke growled, "Let's battle it out."

"Battle? What? Over a girl?"

"Over Hikari!"

"Daisuke!" Takeru tried to reason with him, "she's just a girl-"

"One of which I love. I'm not going to let her leave my dream. A dream that you intercepted."

Takeru gulped and looked at his momentary friend. "Is that what you want?"

"That's what I desire."

"Set a day, a place, and I'm there." He clenched his fist.

"In a week, in the green lands, before sunset." Daisuke demanded and left.

Takeru jumped up and yelled after him, "Yeah? Well… fine! I'm there!"

He rubbed his jaw and went to sit on his bed. His foot tangled within the sheets and he tried to shake it off. Before it finally slipped off, he fell flat on the ground with an echoing thud.

"_Damner_," he whined, "what did I get myself into now?"

Third part is in progress…

Geh! I know it sucks! Go ahead and flame! @.@ If you think this is leading to a pile of nothing, you're wrong. There's actually one last part that has the most drama in it. O.o; But um… please review and tell me if it's okay. I think I'm losing the little writing touch I had such a long time ago. ::sighs:: Well, thanks for putting up with me. Especially since I seem to be the queen of stupid stories for a while… ~.~


	3. Heaven's Land-Three

****

Heaven's Land-Three

"So, Junior Warrior, did you have any dreams last night?" Hikari's father asked just as he did every morning.

"Yes, sir." Takeru said, strongly but weakly. "But it wasn't like the one's I've had before."

"Oh? What's different?"

"My dream was dark and full of blood. Much like the end of the world would be imagined."

"How grim," Mimi said while she served a cold glass of milk to him, "you shouldn't hear such things at the beginning of a day."

"Why not?" Hikari asked.

The maid smiled and simply said, "It can ruin your outlook for the future. And the future is the base of what you do."

"Dreaming is the base of doing." Takeru replied. "Without dreaming, the future can't take place."

"But the future does exist. Do you know what you're going to do in three seconds?"

"No-"

"I do."

"But now three seconds ago has came."

"But in the next few seconds, I'm going to talk to you about how time flies. And by the time I am done, it'll leave you completely dumbfounded." Mimi finished and exited the room.

"What'd she say?" Takeru blinked. "Hey, maid, what'd you say? Where'd you go? Was she here?" 

Hikari giggled at the fancy little comeback Mimi gave. Earlier, Takeru had scared her by opening the door too soon. She had lost her grip on the breakfast and it fell to the ground. That cost her another half-hour in the kitchen. He claimed it was for earlier incidents with the knocking him over the head whenever turning around… Hikari herself didn't get the feud, but she enjoyed the performance.

Takeru lifted his plate and blinked. "I didn't get served. Why didn't I get served? Aren't I supposed to eat? Hey, Mimi! Where are you? Where'd you go? Why won't you answer me? Where's my food? Some service…"

Hikari shook her head and pulled her hair behind her ears. "Speaking of where someone could be… Where is Sir Daisuke?"

"He wanted to get some extra training in." Taichi said, biting into the slice of buttered bread. "Something about preparing for an upcoming fight or something. He said it was really important."

Takeru stopped his constant question asking and looked at Taichi. "Did he say what kind of fight?"

"No," he answered, "he didn't get into much discussion either. I bet he's fighting for a girl now."

"I bet," Takeru grumbled. He still hadn't told Hikari about the little 'game' he had gotten himself into.

"Pardon?" Hikari tried to comprehend his speech.

"Nothing," Takeru said and then raised his voice, "I'm just wondering where the food has went!"

Mimi appeared through the door with another metal pitcher of milk. She walked by Takeru and purposely bumped the metal onto his head before stopping beside Hikari. The blond rubbed his head and glared up at the maid. She in turn went back into the kitchen with another bump on the head for Takeru.

"Service these days," Takeru whined and lifted his drinking glass into his hand. Another giggle from Hikari was heard.

The Junior Warrior sat up in his bed and hung his feet off the side of it. He watched as his girl friend Hikari paced around the room with her pink dress bouncing each time she took a step. A speech was to be delivered by Hikari at her brother's banquet. Ceremonies like these were always popping up ever since her brother started wandering through town and helping those who needed help. 

"And so," she concluded, "Sir Yagami Taichi is to be rewarded. …Too brisk of a conclusion?"

"Uh, no?" Takeru rubbed his head. Frankly, he wasn't paying attention to the speech, more or less the movement that the girl made.

"You are correct. It made a firm statement of how well my brother has been doing and it congratulated him in the process. Therefore the conclusion summarized it fairly and I have nothing to fret about. Valid? Yes. Short? Yes. Fair? Completely. Right?" 

"Uh," he blinked, "no?"

"Takeru!" she whined and grabbed his head between her hands. "I have never been beseeched to speak for my own sibling."

"It was good! Really it was!" Takeru said with his cheeks pushed inward. "You can't pace around like you were, though."

"I was pacing?"

"Yeah."

"I was?"

"Yeah."

"I did not realize that…"

"Yeah, well, you were." Takeru pried her hands off of his face and held them in his own. "But don't worry about the speech. You did great. I didn't understand some of the words--but hey! Everyone out there will be smarter than me."

"Than I," she corrected with a little smile. "Thank you, Takeru. You do not perceive how much I appreciate this."

Takeru smirked, "There's ways of repayment."

"Oh yeah?" Hikari asked, catching onto his tease in a jiffy, "I'm afraid to even ask you how to repay you."

"Come with me into town," Takeru said quickly.

"Huh?" she blinked. "I was thinking that you would-"

"If you don't wanna…"

"Where will you take me in town?"

"Places."

"Like where?"

"Like around the corner and under the mulberry bush."

Hikari looked at him strangely and he chuckled. "Come on," he said and stood up, "I'll take you to a late birthday surprise."

While walking on the dry cobblestone of fine Paris, Takeru took his friend to the most fantastic places one could imagine. Well, it was the most magical place when he pointed out each fine character of each rose, drop of water, or fallen leaf of the nature around them. He had taken her for a stroll in a nearby forest, on the path and beside the river. Though Hikari had been in the woodland many times before, she was forced to look at it in a different perspective. 

She watched leaves fall from the trees just as the wind swept through. The ripples in the water kept her amazed for the longest while and the smell of wildflowers gave her the new meaning of Mother Nature. Small blades of grass tickled her when she ran her fingers between the greenness. The caring breeze darted through her brown hair and swirled around her body. It was the most relaxing moment she had ever had for the longest she could remember. 

"Aren't you done yet?" Takeru asked, looking at the girl who was smelling a gentle pink flower. 

"Of course not," she said and looked up at him, "you brought me here, I want to enjoy."

Takeru set his arms behind his head and looked up. Lying in the grass, he watched as the clouds silently moved along the blue sky. Few birds were seen, but they could be heard in the forest. Finally, Hikari came tumbling onto the soft earth beside him and his arm automatically fell around her shoulder. 

"This is the most beautiful flower I have ever seen." Hikari said, staring at the red and white petals of a carnation. "I wonder why the florist has never put any in the garden."

"Sora gardens," Takeru pointed out, absentmindedly, "she has a huge garden filled with roses and wildflowers. It's really a site to see. It smells so good when you wake up, like Heaven's welcoming you as you open your eyes."

Hikari stared at the flower again; "Can I meet her sometime? Sora, that is."

"I don't see why not. She's great! Not the best cook in the world, but she's priceless."

She giggled, "When can I meet her?"

"Whenever…" he sighed, "whenever I get through with this Junior Warrior shit."

"I will never tire from hearing you speak," Hikari smiled brightly, "such bright and… interesting words you use."

"Bright? Interesting? Tch, you've got to get out more." 

Hikari set her chin on his chest, "What drove you to come to Paris anyway?"

"I don't know," he admitted and glanced at the clouds. "It's just that the song Sora sings says that Heaven's Land is really peaceful and stuff. And since she's been here before, she's told me a lot about the land and how much freedom and beauty it had. Every since I heard of her stories, we called Paris Heaven's Land. "

"Interesting…"

"You have a craze for that word, don't you?"

"What--interesting?"

"Yeah. I mean, you think my words are "interesting" and my story of why I came here is so "interesting" to you." 

Hikari giggled and sat up. "Bluntly, I am amazed by what you have done in your life. By reasons, I think you are greater than even my brother."

"By coming here and speaking like a natural ruffian?"

"No," she giggled again, "for living a life so great, that you can tell it to another and keep them coming back for more."

"Never thought of my life story as interesting." 

Hikari twirled the flower between her fingers. "Your life is not the only thing that is interesting."

"Ah, really? So then what else? My words? My ways o' persuasion?" 

"You." 

Takeru took his eyes off the clouds and looked at the brown eyes staring back at him. "You've got to be kidding."

"Why do you think I have fallen for you, Takaishi Takeru?"

"Because I'm better than Daisuke?"

She hit his shoulder. "In ways Sir Daisuke is finer than you."

"Fine, okay. You're right. He'd make a good doorstop."

"You are so cruel!" she hit his shoulder again.

"Hey, move it a little to the right and you can give a massage."

Hikari laughed and tilted her head near his. She quickly kissed him on the nose and voiced, "When will I tire of your strange sense of humor?"

"I don't know," Takeru announced with a kiss to her lips. "Will you ever get tired of me?"

"Never, I will never get wearied by your presence." Hikari said in between kisses on the cheek.

"Good," he smirked, " 'cause I wasn't planning to bore you anytime soon."

The youthful boy kissed Hikari once more and brought her into an embrace. There in the forest, they kissed with the passion they held for each other. As the kiss intensified, Hikari dropped the flower that she held in her hand and brought her fingers to entwine with his. 

As the week went on, the disappearance with Daisuke became more frequent. He and Takeru started to miss breakfast as well as lunch to "train" some more. Taichi knew nothing about the duel of life that both were determined to win, nor did Hikari or anyone else for that matter. When gone from the mornings, Takeru readied himself with the sword he had; equal in length, equal in weight compared to Daisuke's. Everything about this duel had them faced against each other. The only reason they even somewhat trained together was due to the fact that they didn't wish for the other to get too far ahead than he. It was nearly a test of who had the larger ego; a mere shadow compared to the test to see who was stronger.

The night before Takeru was to fight with Daisuke; he sat in the garden, the same place where Daisuke had found him and Hikari together on the bench. It seemed as if the week had held onto each minute, trying to stretch it longer, trying to make tomorrow never come. Takeru didn't wish to fight with swords, he didn't wish to fight at all! But if he were to back out, as rules went, Daisuke would win, gloat, and claim Hikari. How could he have done such a foolish thing? Daisuke wasn't that weak soldier he met the first time in Paris. It was going to be a tough combat. Takeru knew it. The question wasn't whether he knew it was going to be tough, but it was … is he ready for such a clash?

"Up late?" 

Takeru slipped from his thoughts but caught himself before jumping from the bench. He looked up and saw Yagami Taichi standing before him. "I uh, just needed to think things out."

The older Yagami sat on the bench and folded his hands. "Daisuke told me about what you're going to do tomorrow."

"Why'd he do a stupid thing like that? He commanded me not to say a word-"

"To tell you the truth, Takeru, he's just as afraid as you are."

The blond looked at Taichi, bewildered. "What do you mean? I'm not afraid of anything."

"Yeah you are, stop trying to be brave. On the flip side, my sister told me what you've done to her throughout the week. You're on her favorite list and she's not giving you up. Now, as I see it, you're fighting for my sister. A fight to the death, right?"

"R-right…"

"If I were in your shoes, I'd be scared to death. If I won, I was a murderer. If I lost, well…"

"If I lost, I'd lose your sister, and that would be death's grasp already."

"Normally, I'd strangle you for even touching my sister," Taichi said with a growl. "But the way she looks at you--the way I look at you… I still don't see why you are going through with this."

"I've never backed out of any fight in my life." Takeru leaned forward and gazed at the ground. "I can't let her go without a fight, you know? If I don't go through with this, Daisuke is able to take her away."

"Haven't you thought of how Hikari would feel?"

"She doesn't know anything about it."

"If a soldier dies, she's most likely going to figure out. She's smart, not stupid."

"Maybe I can talk things out with Daisuke. Then I wouldn't have to fight him and uh, everything'll be just fine."

Taichi stood up and held his hand to Takeru's for a handshake. "I trust you'll do what your heart says. Daisuke is a good friend to Hikari. If something happens to him, she becomes upset. However, you're the guy I'm looking out for."

"What?" Takeru asked. There wasn't a reply; Taichi was already walking away. 

What did Taichi mean by "However, you're the guy I'm looking out for."? Takeru was just as skilled as Daisuke. He was a friend to all, even Mimi who was Hikari's good friend. He was trusted with the guards and royalties. It was as if he were in a higher rank than Daisuke. So why was Taichi so worried? Didn't he believe that Takeru could pull this off?

"Well I can," Takeru said to himself and leaned back on the bench. "I know I can."

For the rest of the night, Takeru thought to himself and stared at the stars. The sky was clear and the temperature was warm and soothing. A cloud covered part of the lunar light, but the rest gave a fair glare on the garden. Everything had a shadow. Everything had a dark side. Even the loveliest rose had the shadow falling behind it. 

Takeru looked at himself as one of those objects in the garden. Here he stood with many others like himself, but out of all of them, he was the only flower totally bathed in light. The others around him blended easily with others, having a dark shadow beneath the lovely sight. But then there he was, in midst of the people--the flowers, pushed into the middle as if some performance monkey. The spotlight was on him. No one cared about his shadow that everyone else had. No one else cared for the past he carried. No one even cared to call him Takeru instead of Junior Warrior. 

Here he was, once a thorn, now a rose. But for what? He hadn't been brought into this land of roses just to perform--just to be that one in the spotlight. He had come here to do his dream, to find it and complete it. Now that he found his destiny, there wasn't a reason he should stay. …Right? Takeru had found the girl he loved, he had been to Heaven's Land, he was now ready to go home. But wait! One last thing dragged him back to this place. It was the fight. Somehow, he couldn't just leave it alone. All his life he had avoided to-death combats, only being involved in things that had a good outcome. What good could come out of death?

This baffled him. Takeru placed himself as that rose that was bathed in light. Everything he had done was for someone else. This fight was for him. It was to claim him to be better than someone, to get that girl, to be the one with the sword. If he was to back out, it was because it was better for someone else. 

Hours came across until finally, the bathed-in-light flower caught the light at an angle and gained its own shadow. He had to fight this fight. He had to prove to himself that he could do something the way _he_ said it would happen. If it was to fight Daisuke to complete his dream, he would do just that.

"Damn it," he muttered, "my head hurts…"

Takeru chuckled at himself and stood up to go to sleep for the rest of the night. As he stepped into his bedroom, the sight of a feather, ink, and a sheet of paper filled his mind. Sitting down and writing his thoughts came by naturally. Afterwards, he blew out the candle and closed his eyes to rest.

In the morning, Takeru woke up to the sound of Mimi banging on the door. Obviously, she wasn't exactly over the fact that he tied a bucket of water above her chamber door. It was made to be poured over once the door was opened. Once at breakfast, he sat with silence, straight across from Daisuke who had finally "found the time" to join for the meal. Takeru thought that it was because he was aware that this may be the last breakfast with Hikari he could get. Then again… it could have been the same for himself.

Training was unusually silent. Pierre and Taichi yelled their minds off at the other soldiers, excluding Daisuke and Takeru. They had been doing exactly as told and had impressed both beyond compare to the others.

Hikari saw the tension between those two warriors and reported it to Miyako. The glasses-wearing girl said that something was going on that she didn't know about. This only drove Hikari to Mimi, the Paris parrot. She could repeat anything anyone has said ten days ago. Unfortunately, Mimi hadn't heard anything about the two. Finally, she confronted Takeru about his silence in the corridors.

"What troubles you, Takeru?" she asked, causing him to turn around.

"What do you mean?"

"You are silent, dull, and serious. Highly unlike yourself."

"I just have things on my mind. I-I've got to go, Hikari." He said and kissed her on the hand, just as he did to Sora such a long time ago. "Adieu, Angel Hikari, adieu."

Before she could question him on anything else, he disappeared through the doors and down the hallways. She watched him hurry out the entry gates and glanced up at the sky. Grey clouds started to roam over the blue. Something was going to happen… and she didn't know anything about it. Hikari quickly shrugged off the feeling and rushed down the hallway to recite her speech in front of the mirror.

"What am I doing?" Takeru questioned himself as he walked onto the green lands. "I'm going up here to talk to Daisuke, that's what. I'll settle everything. He'll understand. Daisuke's an understanding kind of person."

Takeru looked over at the figure sitting down with his head tilted towards the rolling clouds. Beside the angry looking Daisuke was a sword he had never seen before."

"I'm ready to go home," Takeru whimpered in his mind and froze in his steps. It was too late; Daisuke saw him and stood up. In a matter of minutes, Takeru would be fighting for Hikari. No, his life. It was _his_ battle. In a matter of minutes, blood could be spilled to claim that Hikari was Daisuke's or Takeru's. 

"Ready?" Daisuke asked, tightening his grip on the sword. The blond glanced back at the town and swallowed hard. He suddenly realized that this wasn't a dream at all. Someone will leave permanently. Someone will _not_ get the girl. Someone… will die.

He turned back and drew his own sword from the sheath on his back. It seemed twice as heavy as Daisuke's looked but twice as small. Cold was the metal even though the setting sun gave warmth. Takeru could change his mind and talk things out… but he wasn't about to let that happen. It was now all waiting on a single word. A single word that made Takeru shiver. And he said it.

"Ready."

There was no hesitation after that word. Daisuke skillfully gave the first attack and Takeru dodged nervously. It wasn't his wish to fight a friend. He was scared of losing, and worse, he was scared of winning. To him, there was going to be a loss no matter what.

They fought vigorously, metal against metal, and man against man. Takeru had to fight himself from dropping the sword in defeat.

"I don't want to admit it," Takeru thought, "but I might not win this match…"

The first cut of the flesh was seen on Takeru's lower left arm twelve minutes later. He had gotten careless at the timing of swings. 

"He's not even lightening up!" the blond screamed at himself. "What have I put myself in? Weeks ago I was being chased by French guards and being a kid. Sora was always scolding me for coming home late. Weeks ago I had never touched a sword or alcohol. I didn't know who Hikari was and I was living like I should've been living--like a ruffian. And then I come into this town and everything changes. I am now fighting for my life. I have in my hand a murderer who can kill another. What would Sora say?"

Thunder rolled into the sky and a crack of lightning decorated it. The setting sun started to disappear behind the horizon as rain started to fall from the thick, black storm clouds. Metal clanks blended dangerously with the thunder and Daisuke's hits became stronger. Another flesh wound was delivered to Takeru's arm and the rain didn't help it very much.

"What happened to the weak soldier I once knew?" Takeru asked himself as he held his sword to block the other. He remembered how easily he had beaten Daisuke up in training. And even before when he first met Hikari. Now, he could barely keep him away. Here, his fast footwork was overpowered by the sword. Takeru was weak in the field of war.

As if things couldn't get worse for the Junior Warrior, Daisuke finally managed to bat away his sword. Takeru fell onto the wet ground to retrieve it, when he prepared to stand; the metal of his enemy's weapon greeted his throat. 

"Daisuke," his blue eyes stared in horror at the blade. The loud crash of thunder filled the silence.

"Takeru," he said back and tightened his grip. Just as the blade pressed against his skin, Takeru swept his leg behind Daisuke's and caused him to fall. He grabbed his sword and rose to his feet. 

"Do you really want to do this?" Takeru asked breathlessly, praying for him to end it.

"No," Daisuke answered. "But people like you cause me to desire death."

The brunette swung his sword directly at Takeru's face. Takeru in return tried to pull back, but it still made a minor cut on his neck. Startled, he stumbled back and brought his hand to the cut. Blood had already risen from the nip and trickled down his skin.

Infuriated, Takeru's rage took over his mind and he made fierce contact from his sword to Daisuke's leg. With his free hand, he punched Daisuke on the jawbone. Taking his astonishment for granted, the light-haired warrior then backhanded his foe. Finally getting in step with the ambush, Daisuke thrust his sword forward and a loud clank met his ears. Takeru had gotten into the battle at last.

The last ray of sunlight was easily hidden by the storm clouds. Rain fell even more and even harder, but those two soldiers did not care.

Meanwhile, Hikari sat on her bed, brushing her gentle brown hair and humming Takeru's lullaby. It hadn't occurred to her that Takeru was late from training. She began to worry, however, when Taichi called her to dinner. If Taichi was home, Takeru should be too…

At the dinner table, Hikari finally asked that question…

"Taichi" she said, giving him a warning look, "where is Sir Daisuke and Sir Takeru?"

"Uh, I don't know, Hikari," he lied.

She caught that lie and confronted him. When he mentioned the duel, Hikari's heart nearly stopped. With a moment of plead, she weaseled the information of the whereabouts of this duel from her brother. Instantly, she dashed out of the dining hall to cease the fight.

Takeru took a hard punch in the gut and while he lurched forward, Daisuke then kneed him. Falling backwards into the now muddy ground, Takeru looked up at him, fear still in his soul. Seconds could pass and it would be his last. But Daisuke didn't drop the heavy sword on him. He was allowed to stand up to fight fairly once again.

"I'd rather die now than go on," thought Takeru. He stood up again and fought with his sword.

Hikari ran out of the gates and onto the cobblestone. Just seconds in the rain and her dress was already soaked. Her brother's hands dropped onto her shoulders just as a flash of lightning filled the sky.

"Hikari, leave them alone!" he demanded, yelling over the falling rain.

"I will not," she protested," I will _not_ allow either of them to die."

"They won't listen!"

"Takeru will!"

"Hikari, please! It's dangerous with rain like this."

"Please, Brother. Please understand. Now that I have found the one who cares for me the way I do for him, I do not wish to lose him. Taichi, please let me go!"

Taichi looked at his baby sister and the determination on her face. As much as he didn't want her to go, he knew that he had to let her go. His hands slipped from her shoulders and he stepped back.

"Thank you, Taichi," she smiled weakly and continued to run down the streets.

"Be careful!" he called, watching her disappear in the rain.

"I still can't believe you did this to me," Daisuke bellowed and smacked Takeru.

"With a jerk attitude like yours, you were practically beggin' for it!" he snapped and tackled the other into the mud. Both reached for their fallen weapons and hurried to their feet.

"Hikari was my girl." Daisuke swung his sword at Takeru.

"Was is the keyword," the blond blocked.

"Start dreaming of what you want on your tombstone," warned Daisuke with a strong thrust of the sword.

"I'd like your name to be on it!" Takeru growled and swung back. He finally managed to rip some of Daisuke's flesh on his arm.

"Keep dreaming," he yelled and threw his fist at his face.

"Mama-Sora," one of the orphans back in Cherbourg asked, "what's wrong?"

"I've just got this funny feeling, that's all." Sora whispered and stared at the pouring rain.

"Is it about Takeru?"

"Yes… I'm worried about him…"

"It's raining hard, Mimi," Miyako cleaned her glasses then looked at her friend.

"Yeah," Mimi agreed and pulled a sewing needle through cloth. "Jyou, why wasn't Takeru and Daisuke at dinner?"

"I do not know," he shrugged.

"I heard something about a duel," Ken spoke up after a bit of silence.

Miyako looked up at him, "I hope Takeru'll be okay."

"Don't think he won't," Mimi whispered. The four looked out the window and listened to the falling rain.

"Damn it," Taichi looked out at the dark town, "I shouldn't have let her go…"

The dark streets pierced into his mind and his little sister's tears did as well. He knew she was going to get hurt somehow… physically _or_ mentally. 

"I never said I didn't like her," Takeru danced his way to avoid the blade.

"But you never said you did," Daisuke turned in a quick circle to ad momentum to his swing. The tip of the blade sliced through Takeru's cheek.

"You know that hurts," he hissed.

"Yeah, well, deal with it."

Takeru deftly sliced at Daisuke's arm and successfully made a cut. It had been at least a half-hour of this to-death duel. Neither of them let up on strength.

Takeru never stopped thinking of the end. He hoped that the finishing swing would happen and everything would be back to normal. To wake up from this nightmare was all he wanted now. All this boy wanted to do was go home. He wanted to see Sora again, to hug her and tell her of his adventure. 

"Sounds like you had a blast!" she would say.

"I sure did!" he would reply, "but it's good to be back home." 

"Dinner's ready. Let's go."

That's how it should end. Not like this--not fighting to the death! 

_"What would you wish for?"_

"I would wish to go home,"

. . .

Takeru's last wish did not come true. The tip of Daisuke's blade pierced just to the left of his heart. Rain poured onto his body as his once blue eyes turned gray and cold. Daisuke removed the sword and stared with fear. There, in midst of the rain, Takeru fell.

"Takeru!" Hikari's voice screamed louder than the thunder. Running to the fallen boy, Hikari dropped to her knees and lifted his head. Daisuke dropped the sword and stepped back from what he did.

"Takeru! Please, speak to me!" Hikari brushed his wet blond hair out of his face.

In his mind, everything spun. Everything echoed, from the simple droplet of rain to Hikari's voice. Hikari… he had to force his eyes open somehow. Just to see that face once more would give him heaven. He finally did open his eyes and they fixated themselves on her lovely face.

"I thought you would leave me," she whispered. 

"Hikari, I'd never leave you," Takeru said through his pain. 

"Is everything okay now, Takeru?" she asked, hope in her tone.

"I…I…" he wanted to say: "Yes, Hikari! Everything is fine! Everything is just fine." and he wanted to stand up and walk away. But he couldn't. His mind studied the pain, much more severe than he hoped. 

"Takeru?" Hikari called, her voice fell from his concentration and her face faded from sight. Everything turned dark, cold, and lonely. Death had finally caught the Junior Warrior.

"Takeru!" Hikari yelled and patted his cheek with her hand. "Takeru, please!"

When there wasn't even a flinch, she hung her head and held her lover close. The rain only seemed to get heavier.

"It suddenly got cold," Mimi said, looking up at Jyou. 

"Do you suppose…" Miyako's sentence was cut off by a crash of thunder. Each of the youths stared out the window as if waiting for an answer that they all didn't wish to know.

"Jyou, maybe we should…" Ken started. He didn't have to finish; the doctor was already gathering the items and rushing for the door.

"Mama-Sora! You don't look too well!" 

Sora held herself against the bed and hid her face in the pillow. "I just know something happened to Takeru! It hurts to think about him now…"

"Mama-Sora…" a little boy said and held one of her fingers in his tiny hand. "If Takeru isn't coming home… that means that he's watching over all of us now… right?"

Taichi stared at the dark town, knowing something happened. No more minutes were wasted, he ran to the green lands at top speed. Once he arrived, he couldn't even gain the courage to say his sister's name. He fell to his knees beside his sister and fear inched through his body while he looked at the dead friend. Even more terror filled his mind when he saw the pain of his sister.

Minutes passed and Jyou was just making his way up. He was greeted by Taichi and Daisuke, who kept his head low. News was spread swiftly and Hikari was left alone to tend to her own feelings. During the whole time, the rain never let up. The town that was once called Heaven's Land had fallen into nothingness and it brought a bright young man's life along with it. Heaven's Land was no longer heavenly.

It had been nearly two full years since the day Hikari lost her love. Though she never fully recovered from such a loss, a new blond hair, blue-eyed boy took over her heart. This time, she protected him with her life.

A tiny little hand reached up and grabbed the fork from the dining table; a woman's hand pulled him back and forced him to drop it.

"Stop that," she warned and lifted him into her arms, "your father wouldn't want you to be playing with knives, nor would your mommy."

The little blond-haired boy stuck his tongue out and the woman giggled. "Takeru, go wash your hands for supper. Okay?" 

She set down the child and he made his way through the jungle of adults just to get to the washroom. Sora smiled at Hikari and strolled to sit down beside her.

"I swear, he's going to grow up to be just like Takeru." Sora said, watching as the child pushed his way through again to get to the snacks.

"Not if I can help it… When he grows up, he won't know what swords are and he won't know what girls are like either." Hikari crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair with a sly smile.

"Ha! You can't keep a boy from girls. Never!" Sora giggled. 

Hikari smiled brightly and watched her son climb into the arms of Taichi. "Yeah, well… dreaming is the base of doing. And maybe if I dream, Takeru won't leave my side."

The two girls smiled faintly at each other and soon dismissed each other from the conversation. Later, Hikari took her son into her arms and wandered into the hallways. She swirled around the corridors, humming a familiar song in the ear of her little boy. Turning the corner, she then stopped by the doors of her chambers and opened them quietly. 

"Get some rest, okay?" she whispered and kissed little Takeru on the forehead.

"I'm not tired!" he protested stubbornly. 

"Oh, yes you are. You know you want to go to sleep to dream of wondrous things."

"Sing Daddy's song," he demanded, still stubbornly.

"What do you say?"

"Mommy!"

"Ah-ah! I'm not going to let you forget about manners even though you are tired."

"Mommy, please?"

She smiled and looked into the bright blue eyes. "In Heaven's Land, the angels speak your name. They dance around the stars and the moon…"

After the soft lullaby was sung, Little Takeru drifted to sleep and Hikari stood up from her spot. She glanced out the window to see a bright display of stars. Walking to the window, she leaned her head against the wall and stared at the moon. 

In the dark, she recited the poem that Takeru wrote the last night he stayed in his bedroom:

__

" When hope becomes an angel,

It'll sprout wings and fly away.

It'll leave this wretched town,

And find the light of day.

Feuds will be forgotten.

And peace will spread the land.

The angel will find a loved one,

And hold out its shiv'ring hand.

But also in that moment, 

The angel loses its being,

To the selfish desires of 

The locked heart that it was freeing.

The moral of the story,

Is that when the angel cries,

That means that confusion ends,

That means that the angel dies.

Though parted from my loved ones,

I'll still hold out my hand

To guide the ones who loved me,

And take them to Heaven's Land."

The girl took one last look at the moon and then pulled herself into her bed. She closed her eyes and then waited for the familiar face to great her in her dreams. For it was in her dreams that Takeru was still with her, so in spirit, she had never lost him in the first place.

The end

Nope, there's no more.

I know it's a lame ending, but that's it!

Stop giving me that look that says you hated it…

I know it sucks! You don't have to give me the look though.

That look hurts and author! Stop it! Geh!!! Fine! I'll stop writing stupid stories like this.

But really, I'm not good at writing fight situation stories, so it sucks there.

And since my writing "talent" has seemingly disappeared…

Well, I just expect some flames, okay?

So go ahead and flame away.

Just be sure to review.

Please?

By the way,

Hikari got pregnant the day

She and Takeru went into town.

Yeah, I suck at writing stuff like that too…

So I just skipped it.

I know I suck.

Review.


End file.
